<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how to woo your best friend for dummies by GirlOfSaltAndStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466579">how to woo your best friend for dummies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfSaltAndStars/pseuds/GirlOfSaltAndStars'>GirlOfSaltAndStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Candles, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Injuries, Romantic Gestures, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, brief esteem issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfSaltAndStars/pseuds/GirlOfSaltAndStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is going to woo Remus Lupin using romantic gestures. Even if James says he should use his words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Get Well Soon Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how to woo your best friend for dummies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_jordy/gifts">sunny_jordy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very light angst. But immediate comfort. Mostly humor and some good cuddle fluff at the end.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it! I attempted humor, though it’s not my forte.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius Black was not one for patience. One he decided on something, he simply did it. There wasn’t always much debating whether he should, he just made a decision and executed it, hoping for the best. It had gotten him in trouble more than one. Hell, he’d gotten a few beatings because of it, thanks to his parents. Sirius had broken bones, trying to jump from one staircase to another in Hogwarts, had had more detentions than most people could dream of, and had made some pretty shitty decisions regarding Severus Snape. </p><p>But, despite all the trouble, the pain Sirius would admit his single-minded determination had caused him, it had given him more than he’d ever hoped for. He told the sorting hat he would be in Gryffindor, in no uncertain terms and the thing had listened (though he’d practically shouted it the moment it was on Sirius’s head- he was pretty sure he was thinking loud enough it had picked up on it already.) . He’d decide that James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were his friends, his family be damned, and that was that. </p><p>And when James approached him with the idea of becoming an animagus to help Remus, well, Sirius agreed and there was no more debate. Come hell or high water he was doing it. </p><p>So, when Sirius fell in love with one of his best friends, he didn’t angst, didn’t contemplate. He immediately started trying to woo him. </p><p>If only Remus wasn’t the most oblivious  (but handsome!) git in the world. </p><p>--<br/>
“Remus!” Sirius called as he crested the hill by the Great Lake.  Remus was sitting under a tree by the lake, a book balanced on one knee and a stack more bessie hi,. Remus’s hair was glinting in the sunlight, a few strands of gold in the light brown that  caught the light. Sirius’s heart sped up a bit- Remus was just attractive. He hadn’t realized it until last year, the end of sixth year, but Remus had suddenly gotten… hot. Sirius had always known he had a thing for girls and guys- he didn’t talk about it much, because it might be the only thing his family would hate more than blood purity, but James knew and so did James’s parents (who, in Sirius’s opinion were absolute angels walking on the face of the earth).</p><p>Sirius took a few weeks to realize that the reason his heart sped up every time he saw Remus, especially without a shirt on, was attraction- not something else. At this point, Sirius knew Remus liked guys- he’d accidentally walked into the wrong broom closet with Marlene in fifth year and seen enough to realize that- and Sirius, after a brief examination of his feelings, realized he was in love with Remus. </p><p>That had been nearly a month ago, and despite everything Sirius had thrown at Remus, Remus was still oblivious. Sirius had flirted, overtly so, had practically sat on Remus’s lap when they were together, and  brought him tea. He’d even carried Remus’s books once! He’d done everything but come out and say that he wanted to date Remus. Remus still didn’t get it. </p><p>Sirius had to kick it up a notch. Which was why he had waited until Remus was alone, and headed his way. </p><p>Sirius didn’t want to confess he liked Remus. It was boring. Where was the romance? The fun? The butterflies in an awkwardly worded confession? </p><p>What kind of lame story would that make to tell people. </p><p>No, Sirius was doing this right, like he had for every other relationship (and no, he wasn’t counting what he and Jenna Franklin had done second year. That was not a relationship if it lasted less than two days). </p><p>He didn’t carry flowers with him, that would be too obvious. No, Sirius had learned a spell. James had learned it to impress Lily ( it hadn’t impressed her abc in fifth year, but they were dating now, so it had to have worked at least a little, right?). It was difficult, but Sirius was good with spellwork. He was certain he could do it. </p><p>“Remus!” he shouted again, waving to the other boy, who finally looked up, startled from his book. </p><p>“Sirius?” he called, “what are you doing?” </p><p>Sirius bounded down to where Remus was sitting in a few steps and sprawled himself across the grass beside him, grinning. “Coming to see you?” </p><p>Remus snorted “Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?” </p><p>Sirius waved a hand dismissively “Just herbology. Got my work done and she let me go early.” </p><p>That wasn't strictly true. Sirius had gotten his work done in just a few minutes (if he only did it halfway right, who cares) then asked to go to the restroom. If he got lost and ended up out by the lake, well, who could blame him. Hogwarts was a very confusing place. Doors liked to move, you know. </p><p>Remus gave him a skeptical look “I’m not going to ask, so that way I have plausible deniability when you get caught.” </p><p>“I can live with that,” Sirius said with  a laugh. Some of the tension fell out of Remus’s shoulders as he rolled his eyes fondly. </p><p>“So what are you reading- you didn’t hear me call your name the first three times I called it.” </p><p>A blush dusted across Remus’s cheeks and Sirius’s smile grew. His heart fluttered a bit, because Remus wasn't just attractive he was cute. God, Sirius wanted to kiss him, with the slightly embarrassed smile and light blush , making the pale scar stand out. But, that wouldn;t make for a good story either, Sirius surprise kissing Remus- which would be pretty wrong, actually. But, if he pulled this off right, then he would hopefully be able to kiss Remus before the day was over. </p><p>“Well, it’s about charms” Remus said, “And their potential uses in the muggle world to integrate with technology such as phones, cars, ovens, microwaves, stuff like that!” </p><p>Sirius grinned. Remus was also very cute when he got excited talking about, well, when he got excited in general “Rem, I have no idea what that even means. But I think you need a break, no matter how interesting it is.” </p><p>“I’m not jumping in the lake with you Sirius. Or pull a prank right now. I don’t have time.” Remus said sternly, even though there was a smile playing on his lips, “I have class in half an hour.” </p><p>Sirius put a hand over his heart in a mock affronted look “Me, do something like that?” </p><p>Remus smacked him lightly across the back of the head “Knock it off.” </p><p>Sirius rubbed the back of his head, even though it didn’t hurt. “You wound me Remus.” </p><p>“Hmm, I think you’ll survive,” Remus said with a  smirk. Sirius’s heart somehow beat faster, just looking at him. </p><p>“If not I’m going to haunt you. Wake you up at 3 am, singingly the Hogwarts song.” Sirius threatened. </p><p>“I tremble in fear.” Remus deadpanned and Sirius laughed again, bumping his shoulder against Remus’s. </p><p>“As you should.” Sirius said “But, I did actually haVe something to show you.” </p><p>Remus placed the book in the pile with his others- the rest were books for class, Charms, Potions, and transfiguration were on his schedule today- Sirius knew it by heart and hadn’t minded skiving off during Remus’s break. </p><p>“What is it?” Remus asked, looking interested, though wary again. Sirius would be offended but after that time with the modified exploding snaps, it was a fiar reaction. </p><p>“A new spell!” Sirius announced proudly as he scrambled to his feet. “Well, not new, but modified. “ </p><p>“What spell is it. How is it modified?” Remus asked, leaning forwarding, now looking interested. </p><p>“Just watch!” Sirius exclaimed. If this would go right,then hopefully Remus would get the message. Flowers would do it right? With a flick of the wand Sirius said firmly  “Floreus”</p><p>For a moment nothing happened and his heart sank- how had it not worked? He’d tried it once already and it had worked, though getting rid of all the flowers had been a  pain, and he’d made one little tweak but he was still so sure it would- </p><p>Suddenly, flowers sprang from his wand, already wrapped in bouquet format. It was a dozen roses, red ones, because really, could it get more romantic than that? And it had worked! LAst time he tried, it came out as a tidal wave of roses- but this was perfect. Sirius couldn’t help but grin as he caught them with his free hand. </p><p>He’d done it. He tucked his wand behind his ear, and handed the bouquet to Remus with a bow. “For you.” </p><p>Remus gave him an odd look “...Thanks?” </p><p>Sirius’s grin slipped a little. Did Remus not like the flowers? He was pretty sure Remus wasn’t allergic to flowers- in fact he knew Remus wasn’t. </p><p>“Like them?” Sirius asked, plopping back down in front of Remus.<br/>
Remus gave the flowers and Sirius an almost sad look “They’re very nice. I’m sure Marlene will love them.” </p><p>“Marlene-” </p><p>“I need to go,” Remus said suddenly, thrusting the flowers back at Sirius, who couldn’t quite figure out what was happening. “I can’t be late for class. But really Sirius, she’ll love them.” </p><p>And before Sirius could quite process what on earth Remus was talking about, the other boy was halfway back to the castle, books in hand. And Sirius was left with a bouquet of rapidly wilting flowers. </p><p>Ok. </p><p>So that didn’t work. </p><p>---- </p><p>Sirius contemplated it a few days. He wasn't so good with emotions. Even his own, he wasn’t great at talking, which he almost entirely blamed his parents for. God, he hated them. He was especially bad at emotions in other people besides anger and happiness. And even then, people had to be overt about it. That’s why it was easy to rile Snape up. You knew when he got mad- there weren’t crazy mixed signals. The only people he prided himself on being able to read were the other marauders. But apparently, love made you blind and stupid because Sirius had no idea what Remus was thinking. Why on Earth would he think that demonstration was about Marlene? He hadn’t even brought her up! Except- </p><p>Except, despite the fact that Marlene and he had broken up almost a year ao, they were still friends/ He’d been talking to her earlier that day, getting charms homework help. Was that it? If Remus thought homework help was dating, then they should have been dating since first year! </p><p>But, he had another idea. </p><p>First, he had to get Marlene to date someone else- or at least make out with someone- then, oh then, he had a plan. </p><p>-- </p><p>His plan failed, in Peter’s words, epically. </p><p>Marlene told him to use his words (she was not impressed by his romantic intentions, which is part of the reason they broke up. Sirius was also like 70% sure was in love with Dacoras and he’d already been in love with Remus and just hadn’t realized it yet.)</p><p>The candlelight diner that he’d enlisted the others into (under the threat of pranks for the rest of their lives if he spilled the beans about romantic plans to Remus) had gone up in smoke. </p><p>Literally. </p><p>A candle had fallen over and instead of leading Remus to a nice candlelit picnic under the stars, there was a small fire burning through the blanket and food. Remus was pissed that Sirius’s surprise was just him asking for help in a fire he could easily put on on his own, and left, none the wiser to the romantic evening it was supposed to be. </p><p>Great. </p><p>--- </p><p>Love notes had failed too. </p><p>Sirius was terrible at poetry and by disguising his handwriting, it only ended up causing Remus to freak out over the fact that someone was leaving notes on his bed that wasn’t his friends and spent two days without sleeping, desperate to catch them. </p><p>Sirius didn’t own up but aborted the mission quickly. Remus still stared at his pillow angrily sometimes and Sirius felt a twinge of guilt. </p><p>He would own up. Once he finally got a romantic gesture to work. </p><p>Chocolates were a flop- Sirius brought Remus chocolate too much on the regular for them to be spectacular in any way, but they accidentally melted from the candles surrounding them. Remus  just laughed when he saw it and asked if he was trying to summon a candy god or something. </p><p>Sirius just vanished the mess after he was gone. </p><p>He could always try a public confession or big reveal, but that just didn’t sit right with him. It was too much pressure, in case Remus said no. </p><p>Which. </p><p>Sirius didn’t think he would- all the signs were pointing to him saying yes. He was even pretty sure Remus had been flirting back with him. And Remus was definitely blushing more when Sirius got close. </p><p>Sirius didn’t really want to consider Rmemus saying no- of all the awkwardness that would come along with it. So he didn’t. </p><p>He would woo Remus with a romantic gesture. </p><p>-- </p><p>Sirius was out of ideas. </p><p>He’d tried pretty much everything he could think of, but coming out and saying it. </p><p>“Maybe you should just tell him,” James advised him one night, sitting in the common room. “I mean, you’ve kinda struck out in every other idea mate. Sometimes being straightforward works best.” </p><p>Sirius made a face “But where is the romance in that James, the passion?” he exclaimed. </p><p>James shook his head “Sirius, come on, Remus isn’t about the big acts- it's about the little things.” </p><p>“I’ve tried the little things.” Sirius whined “Those didn’t work either. I’ve been carrying his books for a month!” </p><p>James shrugged “Sirius, I still say you should tell him.” </p><p>“No, that’s boring. Remus deserves better.” </p><p>“Remus does deserve the best, which you will give him.” James said soothingly “But this isn’t working. Trust me. you don’t need the song and dance.” </p><p>Sirius slouched in his seat. James was right- he could just come out and tell Remus, but not only would it be boring, but it would also require words. Sirius wasn’t sure he even had the right words. Other people were so much better at that. His poem writing was a testament to how bad he could be at that kind of stuff. If only… wait. </p><p>James was a genius. “Song.” Sirius said, bolting up “A song! I can sing him a song! Merlin, James, you’re brilliant!” </p><p>“That’s not-” James started then shook his head, sighing in defeat. Sirius was already gone, up the steps into the dorm. “No point trying to stop him. May as well start looking for music.” James said to the empty common room. </p><p>---<br/>
Sirius wanted to sing the song as soon as possible. A romantic love song, sung in the astronomy tower, to Remus, that would surely do it, right?</p><p>But, then Remus had a big test (and so did Sirius. Despite his talk, Sirius didn’t actually want to fail his classes.) so there was too much studying going on to really trying to learn the Charm Boys best love song. </p><p>Then it was the full moon. </p><p>And it was one hell of a weekend. Remus was in far more pain than usual, despite their attempts to help and when he transformed back…</p><p>Remus was covered in cuts and bites. His left arm was broken in two places and his right leg was fractured. This was only based on the reports that had been given to them briefly by McGonnagal and she generally tried to sugar coat it. Sirius’s stomach turned with anxiety and exhaustion a;l the next day, desperately wishing to see Remus. Normally they’d be let in, but Madam Pomfrey wasn’t letting anyone in the hospital eng unless they were sick. </p><p>Sirius couldn’t concentrate at all. Sure he was tired, but he couldn’t help but think about the ist time he’d seen Remus after a full moon. Remus had been eleven then, like the rest of them, but his small body was covered in cuts and scrapes. His arm had been both broken. Sirius had never forgotten. </p><p>How much worse was Remus now? </p><p>It couldn't be terrible, or he’d be in Mungos. </p><p>That’s what he said, over and over, sitting in charms, then transfiguration, not even pretending to pay attention to whatever was going on. But all he could envision was Remus torn to shreds, hardly looking alive. maybe he was hardly aliv.e maybe he was in mungos and no one had told them, so they could get through the day. maybe someone had found out he was a werewolf and was being added to the registry. That would ruin Remus’s life! Remus wanted to a mastery one day. They would never award one to a werewolf. Or a dead man. </p><p>By the end of the day, Sirius couldn’t take it. </p><p>He had to see Remus. </p><p>So he threw himself down a small flight of stairs. </p><p>Well, he first asked James to punch him so he could go with a black eye, but James pointed out that that likely wasn't a serious enough injury to be admitted to the hospital wing. James was right, so Sirius took a calculated risk. He ‘tripped’ halfway down a flight of stairs and landed just hard enough that he felt his wrist crack under him. He let out a hiss of pain, cradling his left wrist gently. It hurt, badly, but Pomfrey would fix him up. </p><p>He’d gotten worse. </p><p>Besides, he would get to see Remus. </p><p>“Idiot” James muttered under his breath, (though Sirius knew he meant it in the best way possible) as he guided Sirius, who was a bit woozy from pain, towards Pomfrey’s office. “You’re an idiot.” </p><p>Sirius didn’t comment. </p><p>Madam Pomfrey took one look at him and shook her head “Should’ve known one of you boys would show up injured before the day was over. Come on Mister Black, we’ll get you fixed up.” </p><p>Sirius gave her the biggest smile he could manage. “You take such good care of me, Poppy.” </p><p>She just shook her head, but Sirius could see the tiny curl in her lips “Ever the flatterer mister Black. Sorry, Mister Potter, you have to return to the dorm. No visitors now. And please don’t show up with a broken arm. I’m certain Mister Black will tell you everything you need to know,” </p><p>James flashed a smile “What on Earth are you talking about, Poppy?” </p><p>-- </p><p>Sirius was whisked to the far corner of the infirmary, which was empty, bar one bed with a curtain drawn all the away around it, where Sirius knew Remus was. Madam Pomfrey took a few moments to heal his wrist, which, really did hurt. “Hmm.” she said furrowing her brow, “I think it is healed up fine, but, I won’t have you using it too much for at least a few hours. Stay the night here so I know you won’t do anything stupid to it.” </p><p>She softened from her stern look, ever so slightly “And yes, go on over there Mister Black. There is an empty bed right beside him.  Mister Lupin is sleeping, but trying to keep you two apart is futile. So, I will be in my quarters if you need anything. Please do try to sleep, and let Mr’ Lupin get some rest as well. “ </p><p> </p><p>With that, she swept from the room, leaving Sirius alone with Remus. </p><p>Sirius made his way to the edge of the curtain and hesitated. Should he open it? He didn’t want to disturb Remus, but he needed to make sure he was ok. </p><p>But, his decision was made for him, when he heard a  quiet, “Hullo?” slurred from the other side of the curtain. </p><p>Sirius pulled it back and it took every once of willpower not to gasp. </p><p>Remus looked… bad. </p><p>His face had a long cut down the side- a new one- and Remus’s normally healthy skin was a terrible pale color hat looked a few shades from death. Littering his neck, descending beneath the thin infirmary gown were cuts and scrapes. Sirius forced himself to swallow down the bile in his throat. No matter how many months he saw Remus like this, it never got any easier. </p><p>“Sirius,” Remus murmured, only half awake “How’d you get in here?” </p><p>“Broke my wrist,” Sirius said, moving in to take a seat beside Sirius. “Moving staircases are a hazard, you know.” </p><p>A smile ghosted over Remus’s face “Dumb”</p><p>Sirius flopped into the chair beside Remus’s bed. “Pft. They weren’t letting anyone in. Like I was going to let you sit in here by yourself. Besides, now I have a captive audience for my latest prank idea. James is too busy snogging lily to pay attention anymore and Peter is studying to pass Potions.”</p><p>Remus closed his eye and Sirius knew that if he had the energy, Remus would be rolling his eyes. “So you broke a wrist for me.” </p><p>Sirius paused “I mean, yeah I guess. It’s not even broken anymore though.” </p><p>“Why?” Remus asked again, narrowing his eyes “Morning visitation.” </p><p>Sirius made a face “That was too long to wait. I’ve been worried about you Moony. I was half-convinced they’d carted to you to Mungos and hadn’t told me,” </p><p>Remus looked defeated “Not worth it.” </p><p>“What are you on about, not worth it.” Sirius said, “You most certainly are worth it!” Sirius couldn’t believe that Remus didn’t think he was worth it. They’d all spent years trying to get it through his head that Remus was in fact, more than worth it. And he still didn’t get it! </p><p>“Remus, you are worth it! We’ve been over this! Remus you are worth it to James, to Peter, and especially to me! I’ve spent the last month and a half trying to figure out what romantic gesture would work! I tried flirting, flowers, chocolate,s a dinner that didn’t go so well, poetry. I carried your books and hell I broke my wrist to be with you because You’re worth it! I’ve been trying to figure out how to romantically tell you that I’m in love with you! I-” </p><p>Sirius’s mouth dropped open and he paled. He hadn’t just said that, had he?“Oh. Uh. I’m sorry Moony, I didn’t mean to-” </p><p>“You’re in love with me?” Remus asked. Ok, so he definitely actually said it. It wasn't just the potion. Merlin, he was terrible with words. “That’s what your flowers were about?” </p><p>“...yes,” Sirius said quietly “And the poems. and chocolate. I was going to try and serenade you.” Sirius figured he should just own up to it. He didn’t think Remus would throw it in his face. He was just too nice, too good. Too Remus to do it, So get it all out there, because really, there was no point in surprise. Remus knew now. Sirius was somehow even more stressed now. how could he spring this on Remus when he was hurt! </p><p>Remus let out a cough like noise that was the closest thing he could make to a laugh “I-I thought you were trying to make Marlene jealous. “ </p><p>What? That was the craziest thing- </p><p>“Marlene is over me. And I’m over her.” Sirius said firmly “I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time Remus and- and if you don’t fell the same way, that’s okay. I know you’ve been avoiding me some, I just thought it was my weird fires but-” </p><p>Remus shook his head, which seemed to take quite a bit of effort “No you idiot, I’ve been avoiding you.” he took a deep breath “I was avoiding you because I thought you wanted Marlene back and were using me or something. I dunno. I just… I never thought you would see as more than a friend. I was in love with you and couldn’t take it! I never thought I’d be-.” </p><p>“If you say you didn’t think you were worth it, as soon as you’re out of this bed I will hex you right back into it.” Sirius cut him off. “Remus, you’re more than worth it. I’ve spent a month trying to find a way to show it that is worthy of you!”</p><p>Remus shook his head “Ok, ok. Fine.” </p><p>Sirius smiled, and finally, finally let the warmth grow in his cheat “So- so does this mean?” </p><p>Remus managed a smile, a tried, brilliant, beautiful smile and had Sirius weak at the knees. “Yes, Padfoot, I love you too.” </p><p>Sirius grinned, feeling giddy like he hadn’t in years. Merlin, was this what walking on air felt like? He was almost certain he could. It was better than flying, better than a good prank, better than anything. “I’m sorry this wasn’t more romantic.” </p><p> Remus shook his head “Don’t worry, I still expect a  romantic first date.” </p><p> A first date! Of course! “You will have the best first date ever!” Sirius promised, “And I’ll try not to light it on fire.”<br/>
---<br/>
Remus stirred slightly. He was warm, he was comfortable. He could feel the even rise and fall of Sirsiu's chest against his head, and the edges of Sirius's hair tickled his face, but he didn't care. The roar of the fire, the long couch, the feel of his legs tangled with Sirsiu's was all he could ask for. </p><p>Sirius looked peaceful sleeping, like a child, no worries no stress. Just content. Remus allowed the warm undercurrent of sleep to tug him back towards oblivion. They might ought to go to the dorm, but he didn't care. hE was warm, Sirsiu was here, it was late. There was nowhere else he'd rather be. Remus drifted off again, content.<br/>
--<br/>
Lily and James were curled up in the commons room. They could just see Sirius and Remus napping together on the couch form where they sat together, long-forgotten books spread in front of them. They could see Remus and Sirius's long legs were intertwined and Sirius had an arm wrapped around Remus, and Remus’s face was buried in Remus’s neck. They’d come in late and technically, James and Lily should have said something, but they were too happy for them to care. It was much better than the last few months had been. </p><p>“I’m so glad they finally got together.” Lily murmured in James’s ear “Remus was driving me nuts moaning about how Sirius was in love Marlene. Wouldn’t listen to a word I said.” </p><p>James huffed a laugh.”You weren’t the one trying to figure out how to convince Sirius to use his words rather than serenade Remus. I was worried he’d get a tattoo or something if that didn’t work.” </p><p>Lily laughed, and in that moment everything was alright. Sirius and Remus slept quietly by the fire, wrapped up in the small safe world of Hogwarts, and Lily and James looked on, for just a moment, glad for their friends. </p><p>It was not perfect, but it as good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>